


The Ties That Bind

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Consensual bondage, Crying, Drugs, F/F, Feels, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tuffet - Freeform, so many feels, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: Toriel opens up to a new lover. After all the years of pain, can she learn to love and trust again?





	1. Web Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 Day 3! Today's prompts were public, biting, and sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles, never heard of that before). And I went with BITING.

Muffet dangled down to her love from above, nuzzling Toriel’s cool, wet nose and tenderly meeting her soft lips. The queen hummed, contentedly stretching against the webs suspending her high in the spider monster’s lair. She hung in a comfortable recumbent position, her arms pinned above her head and her legs parted slightly, artfully posed as though she were just waking up from a nap. The two kiss for some time, hungrily mapping each other’s mouths with their tongues. At last their lips parted, both flushed and breathing heavily.

They shared a loving look, then Muffet nuzzled the queen’s smooth, supple neck. “Oh-oooh…” Toriel sighed, closing her eyes, sagging into the webs.

Muffet chuckled softly, then nibbled at the queen’s neck playfully. She didn’t break the skin, only brushed her tongue and fangs along the soft, short fur. Toriel moaned, tilting her neck back to give the spider woman more room to caress and tease.

After a few more light nips and grazes, Muffet became satisfied with her lover’s relaxed state. After a pause, she bared her fangs and bit down in earnest.

Toriel gasped, suddenly fully alert. “No, wait—”

“Ssssh, sssssh dearie,” Muffet soothed, placing a hand on one of her cheeks. “Do you remember the safe word?”

Toriel held her gaze for a moment, then nodded once. “C-crumpets,” she whispered.

“Good, good.” Muffet licked the wound, lapping up the raw magic which welled at the surface, causing the queen to shudder. “Please trust me, dearie. I want you to feel good. You _will_ feel good. You’re in good hands.”

Toriel nodded again and took several deep breaths. Her SOUL pulsed nervously, and she was suddenly painfully aware of how vulnerable she was here. Literally trapped in a spider’s web.

But she trusted Muffet. But she wanted to trust Muffet. She _had_ to trust her. It had been a long, long time since she’d truly trusted anyone, especially a lover. She could do this, she could learn to trust again…

Muffet moved to her other side, then bit down on that side of her neck as well, creating a matching set of fang marks. Toriel sucked air through her teeth, flinching at the sharp sting and pull of the fangs. But the pain was mercifully brief. Toriel realized Muffet must have been injecting her with a small amount her venom. She whimpered, closing her eyes balling her hands into fists.

“Sssssssssh, relax,” Muffet cooed. She worked quickly from there, crawling over the queen’s body, sinking her teeth into every major part of her body. Her arms, her hips, her thighs, her legs, even her breasts.

After the first few bites, Toriel stopped feeling the sting of fangs. She broke into a cold sweat, her chest heaved, and her body started to tingle all over. It was a sensation she’d never felt before. It was as though her skin was a hundred times more sensitive, yet mysteriously numb to the pain of the nearly dozen bite wounds she’d suffered. Her skin prickled, becoming hypersensitive to the slightest movement or brush against her fur.

Muffet faced her lover again, brushing the top of her head gently. “There, now. Are you still with me, dearie?” she asked.

Toriel’s eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were dilated and unfocused. “Mmmmhmnn,” she whimpered.

“Good,” Muffet patted her cheek affectionately. “Now just relax. This part will be fun~”

Muffet’s six arms spread out across the queen’s body. Two hands settled on Toriel’s arms, another two on her shoulders, and the last two on her ample thighs. It was a long way for the small woman to reach, Toriel thought through the haze. But she had seen the lithe monster stretch her limbs impossibly far lengths while weaving her enormous webs. Once they were all in position, the hands began to massage Toriel.

They worked at the queen’s stiff, tense muscles, working out knots which had been sitting there for centuries. Toriel moaned loudly, relaxing almost instantly. The small hands were surprisingly strong, kneading her muscles with practiced ease. Like the dough for her delicious pastries, Toriel thought dreamily. The venom pulsing through her veins replaced the pain and soreness that might have come with such vigorous massaging with an almost euphoric tingle.

“Ooooooh, o-oh yes, _yes,_ mmmmnnnn…” Toriel babbled, unable to contain her bliss. She squirmed in her bonds, but that only drove her higher, the silken cords pulling snug against her sensitive skin, enveloping her like the tightest, most loving embrace.

Muffet watched the queen writhe in her glorious rapture, chuckling. It was the sweetest treat to see such a powerful woman dissolve into such a state of mindless ecstasy. And it was an incredible honor that she'd trusted the spider queen this deeply. Muffet was determined to show Toriel how much joy and pleasure could come from that level of trust. The queen had scars that ran deep, centuries of heartache which still bit so sharply, all the way to the depths of her SOUL. Muffet knew she couldn't erase them, but she could give her queen a reason to have faith again.

Muffet started at a new sound she heard from below her. She looked at Toriel, and realized the boss monster was crying. Her SOUL twinged.

“Oh, oh my are you alright? What's wrong?” She checked the queen’s pulse with one hand and put another to her forehead. Nothing seemed amiss, yet the queen continued to weep softly.

“O-o-oh, I…” Toriel sniffled, blinking rapidly to try and dispel the tears which were already leaving tracks in her fur. “I-it's nothing, r-really love, I just…”

Another sob wracked her, and then Muffet understood. She gently pulled at the webbing which trapped Toriel’s arms and legs. As soon as she was free, Toriel grabbed the woman by the waist brought her in for a wet, teary kiss. Muffet kissed her in return, only breaking away when the queen’s weeping made it impossible to continue. She left for just a few moments to make tea, which the queen briefly sipped at before reclining back down into her silky bed of webs.

The two held each other for a while, Toriel firmly clutching her lover, Muffet draped across her front, wiping the queen’s tears as they fell. With time the sobbing slowed, and eventually quieted. The queen’s eyes shut, and her breathing became steady at last.

Just when Muffet thought she had fallen asleep, Toriel spoke softly. “Thank you, love. Thank you so, _so_ much.”

Muffet smiled, and snuggled deeper into her bosom. “No, dearie, thank _you._ ”


	2. Bosom Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Muffet's experiments in their relationship get kinkier with some elaborate nipple bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, day 19 of kinktober? But it's the 20th, and whatever happened to the 17th and 18th?
> 
> UUUMM LOOK OVER HERE, BONDAGE AND NIPPLE PLAY WITH MUFFET AND TORIEL!!!
> 
> ...But seriously, the last few days I haven't been feeling so hot, so know that I am working on those stories, but in the meantime take this sweet little thing. It was actually the first kinktober story I completed! The prompts were prostitution, olfactophilia (Scent), and nipple play. I chose nipple play! And who else to look to for some glorious nipple action than our resident hot mama Toriel?

Toriel was once again high in the spider clan’s lair, strung up in a position that was new to her. Though it seemed every position Muffet tied her in was new. The spider queen seemed to have an endless supply of ideas when it came to how her webs could be used in lovemaking. Toriel was reclined in a seat of webbing, her hands tied behind her back, with her knees spread apart and foot soles touching in front of her and tied together, forcing her into a splayed sitting position. Some of the webs had been spun into silky, rope-sized cords which wrapped around each of her breasts, pulling them up and together snugly—Muffet seemed to love emphasizing her ample bosoms.  
The spider monster was just putting the finishing touches on a very small pair of strings which attached to her wrists in the back, came all the way around to her slit in the front, then split into two strings just before her clitoris, hugging the sensitive nub on both sides. “Are you comfortable, dearie?” she purred, focusing all of her eyes on her lover.  
“Mmmhmm,” Toriel hummed, squirming a bit despite herself. She was trying to move her wrists to pull the bottom strings against her folds.  
Muffet chuckled. “Ahuhuhu…So eager today, are we dearie? You’re already getting the strings wet.” She tugged slightly and reached a free hand forward, just barely brushing the bright nub that was almost visibly throbbing.  
“Nnnnnngah!” Toriel jolted, sending the suspended net of webbing she and Muffet resided on bouncing.  
“Calm down, calm down,” Muffet chided between her giggles. “It’s not time yet.” Toriel whined in response, squirming even more.  
Never dropping the string tied to her captive’s sex, Muffet climbed up to Toriel’s face level, meeting the queen’s golden, glittering eyes. Muffet took her into a deep kiss, as three other hands started stroking her breasts, slowly tracing her areolas. One hand briefly tweaked a nipple, earning a small gasp from Toriel.  
“Mmmmm, sensitive there, are we~?” Muffet taunted. Toriel nodded, licking her lips nervously.  
The spider monster leaned down and and suckled one of the breasts, nipping and drawing her tongue across while continuing to tweak and tease the other, Toriel closed her eyes and leaned back, losing herself in the sensation. Muffet paused then, taking in the queen’s expression for a moment.  
“Hmmmmmm...I think I want to try something new, are you alright with that, dearie?” she asked.  
“Y...yes…” Toriel whispered, apprehensive but willing to trust her lover.  
“If you don’t like anything that’s happening, just say the safe word,” Muffet reminded her. The spider queen summoned several wispy, thin strings, then carefully pressed them onto the center nub of Toriel’s nipple. She then added a ring of supplementary strings around the edge of the areola, and braided the end of the string together into a single cord. Another hand did the same to the other nipple, pulls the string down to to where yet another hand held the string that hugged the queen’s clitoris. All three of her hands gave the strings a small tug, and Muffet’s other hands swiftly braided them together.  
Toriel winced, her muscles tensing and rolling under her bonds. “Not too tight?” Muffet asked, searching her face. Toriel swallowed and shook her head. The pulling sensation around her nipple and areola was insistent, and stung if she wriggled even just a little. But she knew where this was going now, and couldn’t deny she was...intrigued.  
Muffet smiled, baring her fangs. “Good~” She climbed down and lowered her face to the queen’s pussy, then gave her clit a firm lick, slowly running the length of her surprisingly long tongue across the nub.  
“AAAAAH!” Toriel shrieked, her back arching sharply. The movement caused the strings on her nipples to tighten, pulling her breasts taught with a painful tug. But the pressure went both ways, simultaneously pulling the strings around her clit upward, intensifying the sensation of Muffet’s lick tenfold.  
Muffet didn’t stop, her rough, catlike tongue running up and down Toriel’s clit, diving between her folds, being careful to not let her tiny teeth nip or scratch on any part of her. “O-oh, oooh, nnnnnn, aaaah, ooooh…” Toriel gasped between each moan, far too overwhelmed to form any coherent words. She jerked and struggled with each stroke, which only pulled more ruthlessly at her nipples and pussy. It hurt so bad, so acutely. The tension of the strings against her clit and labia was absolutely maddening. And she knew if she would just stop struggling the pain would lessen...but, she wasn’t totally sure if she wanted that.  
Muffet continued to eat Toriel out mercilessly, not slowing for a second as the boss monster came with a squeal. Her lover’s juices drenched the spider queen’s face, and she greedily lapped it all up, licking her lips and fangs with satisfaction then diving in for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like until I discovered the SUPER EMOTIONAL CORE of this pairing, I was drawn in by the titties. Because DAMN does Toriel have a bangin pair of knockers, amirite? Mmm. I can appreciate a good pair of tits. Speaking of which, this is yet another thing I dream of being done to me. It seems a good number of these are just self-insert fantasies I’m only writing down just now, lol.
> 
> There’s one more story I have planned for this pairing before the month is out. But first, tomorrow we’re going to have a pet play party! And by tomorrow I mean whenever I get the story done, haha. The next stories to come out will probably be day 17 which is costumes/blood and gore, and day 18 which was leather/masturbation. See you soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that got a LOT more emotional than I expected. Like holy shit. I had never really thought a lot about Tuffet as a pairing, but when I really sunk my teeth into it (lawl) it finally clicked for me. Idk maybe for others it’s just the bondage and tits (which are very nice, don’t get me wrong), but once I factored in the amount of trust needed for a BDSM relationship and the kind of emotional suffering and betrayal Toriel faced, the feels started pouring in and would not stop.
> 
> This is probably their first session together like this, establishing boundaries and figuring out what they want. I didn’t really put a lot of thought into HOW Toriel and Muffet might even meet and become lovers (perhaps sharing messages through the spider network in the Ruins? idk). And yes I know that’s not at all how spider venom works, but I figure Muffet is probably smart and powerful enough to change the properties of her venom at will. And this isn’t the last Tuffet fic you’ll see this month! There are two more coming up later on, and worry not, there is a lot more smut in them >:3
> 
> Tomorrow's kink is knife-play. If all this mushy, consensual stuff is getting boring for you, then BOY do I have a treat coming your way~


End file.
